Numerous means are already known for fastening a multi-contact connector socket to a panel. Of these means, mention may be made of fastener means constituted by two screw-and-nut systems, each of the two screws passing both through an opening formed in a respective lateral end of the housing of the socket and an opening formed in the panel beside a larger opening in which the socket is received.
With certain multi-contact connectors, those screws can be used as polarizing means that make it possible to provide mutual locking between a male connector and a female connector. Although presently-existing means for fastening a multi-contact connector to a panel are effective, in particular when subjected to high levels of mechanical stress, they present certain drawbacks, such as:                relatively long periods of time are required for installation or removal;        it is always necessary to use a tool; and        removal can be performed only from one face of the panel, either only from the front face, i.e. the side where a connection is made, or else only from the rear face, i.e. the side where the contacts extend in the socket.        
Also known is a through adapter for an optical fiber connector that is for fastening to a panel, e.g. as sold under the trade name KRONE FiberPLUS®, there being a single fastener part, commonly referred to as a “clip” that is placed around the adapter, that part having two hooks for fastening to the panel and two tongues each of which can receive finger pressure. That adapter can be removed only from one face of the panel. In addition, a drawback with that adapter is that installing the clip and the shape and the dimensions of the hooks do not make it possible, for any given clip, to obtain fastening over a relatively large range of panel thicknesses. Another major drawback is that the force holding the adapter to the panel as applied by the clip is weak, since it is directly associated with the intrinsic flexibility of the clip. Such a weak holding force can be risky if severe mechanical stresses should arise, such as high levels of vibration or a large traction force on the connector.
There exists a need to further improve the fastening of a connector socket, in particular of a multi-contact connector, to a panel, in particular in order to mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks in full or in part.